Fanfiction:Colossaldude135/Shielder x Helen Nifol, Part 3
What was supposed to be a run to the market, turns into a great adventure for courage, trust, and love. Shielder x Helen Nifol (Credit to Fyzu for her character.) Shielder stood firm in the room, waiting for his opponent to appear. Nothing happened, until a strange door opened up near the back of the room. A dog-like robloxianoid creature walked out, he appeared to be wearing a set of pauldrons ornamented with bones, a wolf pelt cloak, a red bandana, and a brown leather chest piece. "Fenris, test this mortal and see if he's worthy!" The first guard yelled. The creature, who was identified as Fenris, looks at Shielder, growling harshly. "This is it. I'm up against a dog." Shielder said, giving a smug look. Fenris glared at the gladiator, feeling insulted from his words. "Enough of talk, I FIGHT!" Fenris shouted, charging at Shielder on his arms and legs, as if he was running like an actual dog. "This is too adorable, I almost feel like showing mercy on you." Shielder chuckled, but then out of the blue Fenris tackle-rushes him, slamming him against a pillar. "HNGGH~!" Shielder groaned, while Fenris stepped back. "STILL SHOWING MERCY?" Fenris asked, mocking the injured gladiator. "Hgh, not anymore. Underestimation is my own fault, but now I'm at my senses." Shielder replied, returning the tackle to Fenris with his shield. Fenris barely felt a thing, but was forced back a few inches. "Uh oh-" Fenris then bit onto Shielder's shield, shaking it until Shielder failed to keep ahold of it. The gladiator fell onto the floor, trying to recover from his recoil only to see Fenris playing with his shield as if it was his personal toy. "NO! DROP THAT, NOW!" Shielder shouted, ordering at Fenris as if he was his own dog. Fenris smiled evilly, dropping the shield, only to kick it away. "N-NO!" Shielder tried going after it, but he wasn't paying attention as Fenris charged at the gladiator once more. This time he landed a much harder blow, and without his shield, Shielder took massive damage. Fenris slammed Shielder against the same pillar, forming a crack that grew up to the ceiling. Shielder was in a horrible condition, blood started leaking out of his mouth and his face was horribly bruised. "Ggghh... I won't give up." Shielder mumbled, trying to regain his stance. "HAH! You weak, you nothing without big plate!" Fenris boasted, pointing to the discarded shield. "And now, you go pancake!" The doglike guard shouted, jumping back. "Wait, I go panca-" Shielder questioned, only to look up and see a giant crystal chandelier that was hanging on the ceiling. It began to shake after the crack formed by Fenris' tackle loosen the bolts keeping it up. "Son of a..." Shielder mumbled, only to be crushed as the chandelier broke off and crashed right onto him. Shielder barely survived, he slowly struggled out of the pile of crystals that landed on him. Shielder let out a slight wheeze before collapsing on the floor, blood was coming out from his arms and legs now, the crystals on the chandelier pierced his skin as if it was pure paper. "HHAAAAAAAHAHAHAH! WEAK HUMAN, NOTHING WITHOUT SHIELD, NOTHING WITHOUT ANYTHING!" Fenris shouted, laughing at the pathetically injured gladiator. The guards laughed at him as well. "Oh Miss Helen, you honestly thought this poor fool was going to be worthy of living in this world?" Guard 1 asked, trying to hold back tears from laughing too hard. "......" Helen was silent, looking down at the floor in disappointment. "No offense Miss, but your little assistant is weaker than a Redcliff after he ate too much! HAHAHAH!" Guard 2 said, as the three of them continued laughing at Shielder as he slowly bled out and suffered. Helen clenched her fists, anger building up inside of her. She wanted to scream at them, but at the same time she didn't have the energy to, and she felt like it wouldn't be like her to do something like that. Instead, she twists her head straight at the guards, letting out a glare that pierced her blindfold, making the guards instantly stop laughing and quiver in fear. "!" The two guards dropped their spears. "You will not mock the person who has aided me during my journey back here, even if he's a little... Out of our league." Helen said firmly at the guards, before running over to Shielder's side. She shoved Fenris out of the way and dropped to her knees, placing her hand on his back to check for his pulse. "Oh thank lord... He's still alive." She sighed with relief, then helped him back up onto his feet. "Uuugghh... I don't... Feel well..." Shielder mumbled out, placing his bloody arm across his chest. "Shhh, sshhh... Don't move, you'll just make the pain worse." Helen spoke to him, slowly helping him regain his senses. Eventually Shielder regained them, then looked at Fenris. "H-Heh, nice practice round dog-man thingy, but let's take this to round 2." Shielder said, holding out his fist. Fenris shook his head. "No, your condition too weak. I'll snap your neck." He replied, showing refusal to the gladiator's request. Shielder looked down at himself, feeling disappointed about he was beaten up and embarrassed like that. "*Sigh* It's fine... I understand, I'm just another 'Mortal' anyways." Shielder admitted, sounding gloom. Helen let go of him as he picked his shield back up and limped to the door. "S-Shielder, where are you going?" Helen asked, concerned. "I don't deserve to be here Helen, I'm a fool. What was I thinking? Coming to a world where monsters roam? I should just go get eaten by... A DRAGON or something..." Hearing those words made Helen's heart sink. "Shielder..." Shielder ignored Helen for the rest of his way out the door. "If you need me... I'll be busy finding something to murder me." Shielder said as he weakly shut the door. ".........." Helen, the Korblox Soldiers, and Fenris all stood there, silent. "Well, that's our job done." Guard 1 said. "True that." "UUwwuuhhh... Lady? Lady ok..?" Fenris asked, showing concern for the mansion keeper. Helen was completely silent, she wouldn't respond. With Shielder's current condition in both the physical and mental state, what's going to become of him? Will he return? To be continued... Click here for Part 4! Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanstuffs